This invention relates to devices for stripping insulation from wire.
Typical wire strippers utilize a pair of curved blades that are closed on the wire to cut the insulation, while a clamp or the hand of a technician pulls the wire through the closed blades. Such devices are not readily usable for shielded wires which include a shielding mesh disposed about one or more conductors and covered by insulation, inasmuch as the shielding net can be easily damaged by closed blades pulled along it. It is often necessary to prevent any damage whatsoever to the shielding net.